Bayonetta (SSBHassle)
Bayonetta (Japanese: ベヨネッタ Bayonetta), real name Cereza is the female protagonist of the series of the same name. She is one of the two remaining Umbra Witches, a mysterious race who possess a spectacular talent for the Bullet Arts. She is also the bearer of the "Left Eye", that oversees the darkness. She is a playable character in Super Smash Bros. Hassle. In the Super Smash Bros. Hassle tier list, Bayonetta is ranked at 4TH on the tier list in the A+ tier. This is because of her excellent combo game. She can string opponents into a slew of attacks instantly, especially because of her broken recovery. Other attacks, such as Witch Time and Bullet Climax are also good combo starters as well. She also has a fairly decent edgeguarding game as she can use her recovery to guard the stage. She also has one of the best sex kicks in the entire game, as the attack comes out just in time to attack the opponent. She is also good just because she has a wall jump and a wall cling, which already grants her additional strength. However, Bayonetta has been nerfed in some ways from Smash 4 to Smash Bros. Hassle. Her meteor smash has been heavily nerfed, and her Witch Time attack also was nerfed (Though is still a pretty good attack nonetheless). She is also a lightweight which makes her fairly easy to KO. She also has a large hurtbox, which makes her a very easy target to get a hit on. However, all of her pros definitely beat her cons, and she is considered one of the best characters in Super Smash Bros. Hassle, and she has had many success in tournaments, and even placing in the top 3 at The Big House. Special Attacks Taunts *'Up taunt:' Twirls around, moves both arms around her in a graceful manner, then strikes a pose with both arms over her head, saying, "If you need to learn how to talk to a lady, ask your mum." (レディーの扱い方･･･ママに教えてもらいなさい, How to handle ladies · · · I want to tell mommy) The ending is slightly different depending on the direction Bayonetta faces. It is based on her long taunt from Bayonetta 2. *'Side taunt:' Gracefully spins around, then points both guns directly in front of herself, saying, "New 'do, dead you." (動くと死ぬわよ!,It will die if it moves!) The quote comes from her short taunt while wielding Salamandra in Bayonetta 2. *'Down taunt:' Strikes a number of poses while flourishing her guns before looking away and then looking forward, while her glasses briefly emit a light purple glint upon concluding. Based on the dances she performs prior to fighting the first Joy she encounters in Bayonetta. Character Selection Screen *You can hear Bullet Climax. On Screen Appearance *Emerges from her Bat Within form while surrounded by the Umbra Witches' symbol, then proceeds to wield her guns. Victory Animations *Faces her back to the screen while holding her guns up beside her face, then performs a pirouette before concluding with a pose that involves her aiming her guns in front of herself, saying, "That all you got?" (全力を見せてよ, Show me your full power.) or "You're making it easy." (楽勝ね, Too easy.) *Performs the Break Dance while either saying "Dreadful." (退屈だわ, Boring.) or "Don't make me beg." while her glasses briefly emit a light purple glint upon concluding. The quote comes from her short taunt while wielding Takemikazuchi in Bayonetta 2. *Strikes a number of poses while flourishing her guns before concluding by looking away and then looking forward while saying "Miss me, baby?" (私はここよ, I'm right here.) while her glasses briefly emit a whitish purple glint upon concluding. This is a shortened version of her down taunt. Fan Cheer Male/female cheer "BAY-O!" Losing Animations - Victory Theme Bayonetta Victory Theme Category:Characters Category:Fighters Category:Super Smash Bros. Characters Category:Super Smash Bros. (series) Category:Default Characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Hassle Category:Super Smash Bros. Hassle Fighters Category:A+ Tier Characters